


Искажённое зеркало

by Krasnotal (berebitsuki)



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Action, F/F, Gen, Songfic, Waikyou Shenshoujing, Контроль сознания, ФБ-2018, Фандомная Битва, выношу с фикбука старые тексты, драма, отсылки к Стране самоцветов и к Легенде об Аанге, пропущенная сцена, психоделика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/Krasnotal
Summary: Царь приглашает тебя на озеро Лаогай. | о том, что видела и чувствовала Мику под воздействием доктора Вэра, LiNKER и нейроинтерфейса Сенсёцзина
Relationships: Kohinata Miku & Tachibana Hibiki, Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki





	Искажённое зеркало

**Author's Note:**

> Синдзю-кьё (神獣鏡, "зеркало богов и зверей") - тип круглого бронзового зеркала, украшенного изображениями богов и животных из китайской мифологии. Такие зеркала появились в Китае и производились в 1-6 веках н.э., позже с распространением китайской технологии работы с бронзой стали появляться и в Японии и частях Кореи. - переведено из англоязычных материалов: http://symphogear.wikia.com/wiki/Sh%C3%A9nsh%C3%B2uj%C3%ACng, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shinju-kyo  
> ЛоА, книга 2: Земля, глава 17: Озеро Лаогай:  
> Джет: Вы в меньшинстве!  
> Лонг Фенг: Разве?  
> Аанг: А вы не видите?!  
> Лонг Фенг: Джет, царь пригласил тебя на озеро Лаогай.  
> Джет: (механически) Я с радостью приму это приглашение. (атакует Аанга)  
> Рекомендую также пересмотреть 9 и 10 серии Symphogear G или хотя бы трансформацию Мику из BD-релиза аниме: https://youtu.be/A9te7tB7uS4

— Я могу дать силу, что исполнит твои желания.

Он красивый, этот человек — Доктор? так, кажется, назвала его спасшая её девушка? — но единственное, что Мику видит, это кулон в его руке. Кулон, такой же, как у Цубасы и Крис. Она принимает его. И мир _рассыпается мраком._

— Свет твоего вооружения осветит новый мир, — говорит ей сияющая темнота.

— Твоим друзьям больше не нужно будет драться, — завлекает искажённое зеркало.

_Вспышка_ — и мир снова встаёт перед глазами. В нём — тепло руки в руке, и та песня, что ещё звучит в памяти, и всё правильно, и никто не должен сражаться.

Что-то не так.

Это как в том американском сериале, который так любит Юми за то, что он похож на аниме. "Царь приглашает тебя на озеро Лаогай," — говорят ей, и она теряет рассудок.

— В синем небе яблоко плывёт, — запевает девочка с рыжими волосами. Мику не знает этой песни, но кажется, будто всегда знала.

— На чёрную землю яблоко упадёт, — подхватывает девочка... девушка, что спасла её.

Мир рассыпается вновь.

— Позови меня, — просит Хибики — нет, её отражение в искажённом зеркале. Но Мику не может сопротивляться и ему.

— Rei Shenshoujing rei zizzl, — поёт её голосом озеро Лаогай.

Искажённое зеркало отзывается радостной дрожью. Сияющая тьма держит её за руки, не даёт вырваться. Зеркало разбивается, и куски его садятся на тело, становясь бронёй и оружием.

Тьма закрывает глаза ей. Тьма ведёт её, и она повинуется.

Где-то там, впереди, просто обязана быть Хибики. Где-то там — крики и песня Крис-чан, звон оружия и характерное побулькивание Шума, но Мику тонет в сияющей тьме в нескончаемом танце. Её бальное платье — искажённое зеркало, её партнёр — голос сияющей тьмы, что задаёт её движения. Она молчит и позволяет двигать своим телом, и зеркало с тьмой её руками создают новый мир.

По крайней мере, ей хочется в это верить.

Новый счастливый мир опять вспыхивает перед глазами — и разваливается на куски. Мику выставляет руки вперёд, защищаясь от его обломков, и падает, падает, падает —

— Знаешь, с девушками надо обращаться нежнее, — говорит кому-то искажённое зеркало голосом Доктора.

"Царь приглашает тебя на озеро Лаогай."

— Пой, девочка, пой.

_Вспышка._

Вспышка, и мир рождается вновь, и тут же рассыпается тьмой, как впервые. Мику поёт, на этот раз поёт сама — о том, что видит, и о том, что чувствует.

Вспышка — падающие звёзды.

Вспышка — падает Хибики, отпустив её руку.

Она не допустит этого больше. Она обязательно вернёт Хибики и обязательно создаст для неё новый мир, озарённый светом её вооружения. Светом искажённого зеркала.

_Что-то не так_

Вместо мира извне — сияющая тьма, и её песня змеится в этой тьме, тянется к Хибики, хлестая по препятствиям, которые не пускают Мику вперёд. Песня найдёт Хибики и свяжет их. Хибики больше не нужно будет драться. Мику больше не нужно будет отпускать её. Мику слишком сильно любит Хибики, чтобы её отпускать.

Ломаная эта любовь сочится ядом. Мику разрушает то, что столько строили, — чтобы создать новое, но ей не дают создавать.

_Вспышка_ — и рука Хибики выскальзывает из пальцев, и Хибики падает, а Мику беспомощно смотрит вниз, _во тьму_. Вспышка — и всё с начала, снова и снова.

Почему всё так плохо? _Где она ошиблась?_

Мику никому больше не даст забрать её солнце, _но для этого её надо сначала найти._

Она стоит в бескрайнем поле, совершенно одна. Закатный свет окрашивает её кровью.

_Чья это кровь?_

Не то чтобы это было важно. Она бежит вперёд, потому что впереди — Хибики, потому что впереди — новый мир, чистый от проклятья вечных боёв. Оскальзываясь на крови, она молит искажённое зеркало дать ей света, молит тьму — указать ей путь.

Она забыла всё, её память осталась в старом мире, она помнит одно: впереди — её солнце, тёплая рука, которую она упустила и за которую никогда себя не простит. Но кровавый закат не пускает её вперёд, и сопротивляется алое с серебром.

_Вспышка._

Новый мир спокоен и пуст, в нём каменные утёсы и яркие цвета, шесть лун и бескрайнее озеро Лаогай. И они на дне озера, те, что поднимутся и будут жить счастливую жизнь, наученные тем, кто не может учить.

_Что-то не так_

Мир рассыпается вновь.

Вспышка, вспышка, вспышка...

Что-то, что сопротивлялось, поддаётся. Что-то, что отбивалось, бежит.

Правильно.

Никто не сможет помешать ей, её искажённому зеркалу, её сияющей тьме — строить новый мир, счастливый и спокойный. Тот, в котором она будет смотреть с Хибики на падающие звёзды, сколько душа пожелает.

Она стоит, распятая, на дне озера. Искажённое зеркало сияет вокруг.

— Забери их проклятье, — шепчет оно, — и взамен подари им боль.

Священные животные на обороте пластинки из бронзы сворачиваются у её ног. Сияющая тьма отпускает её, и она не поёт больше, она летит к поверхности, к солнцу, что ждёт её.

— Песня этой девочки льётся с кровью, — смеётся тьма.

Но и сияние тьмы не остановит её, если ждёт её солнце над озером Лаогай.

— Давай вернёмся вместе, Мику, — зовёт её солнце.

Но Мику не может.

Она должна построить новый счастливый мир.

Как Хибики не понимает?

Она очистит своё солнце от пятен, даже если придётся сразиться с ним. Потому что Мику не хочет, чтобы Хибики сражалась. С ней искажённое зеркало и священные звери с оборота, с ней сияние тьмы и сияние нового мира, который будет.

— Сражения — это неправильно. По-настоящему тёплый мир можно получить лишь без сражений. Я должна освободить тебя от битв, — говорит она.

Но её солнце начинает петь и горит всё ярче, становится всё горячей. Мику пытается охладить его, но лишь бесцельно машет крыльями, а Хибики поёт, срывая голос. Ядро солнца внутри Хибики взрывается, прорастая сквозь неё жёлтым светом, и ей больно, и Мику больно тоже. Сияющая тьма говорит ей продолжать бой — но Мику не даст сияющей тьме поглотить её солнце.

— Отпусти! — просит она, потому что Хибики держит её в объятьях, и тьма её держит тоже. Они слишком близко, чтобы не бояться.

— Нет! Я тебя больше не отпущу!

— Хибики! — кричит Мику, потому что видит, как сквозь кожу её прорастают кристаллы Гангнира.

— Не отпущу!

Луч искажённого зеркала собирается в сложную сеть, но Мику просит его о помощи, и он сливается воедино, обливая её и её солнце сиянием.

— Прощай, — шепчет искажённое зеркало, отражая сразу и её, и Хибики, и весь старый мир, который она _не_ разрушит.

— Прощай, — шепчут священные звери с его оборота.

Свет стирает печати, и в реальности проявляются старые серые камни.

— У нас получилось, — довольно говорит доктор Вэр.


End file.
